


Soul marks (old work)

by ARandomToothpick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Don’t read this it’s so old wtf, First Kiss, M/M, Old Work, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, guys how tf do I tag, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomToothpick/pseuds/ARandomToothpick
Summary: For centuries people are born with tattoos on their wrist, some are born without it as well. If you're born without a tattoo it means you are never finding your soulmate or you are just born without it. If you are born with a tattoo or a "Soulmate Mark" there is only one other person in the world with the same one. Over time, people started trusting others without Soulmate Marks, and not looking out for your soulmate. I came up with this idea, also it’s so old sooo





	Soul marks (old work)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is so old like. I just posted it here for reference.

This version of the soul mark was created by me, the fact that it disappeared over time. This story is also really old 

For centuries people are born with tattoos on their wrist, some are born without it as well. If you're born without a tattoo it means you are never finding your soulmate or you are just born without it. If you are born with a tattoo or a "Soulmate Mark" there is only one other person in the world with the same one. Over time, people started trusting others without Soulmate Marks, and not just trusting your soulmate to date. And people without their marks started dating as well. Even people with soulmate marks started dating, just in case, their soulmate is born without a mark. More and more people started being born with marks and it's pretty much gone now. It's pretty much impossible to have a soulmate mark nowadays. Schools don't even teach about soulmate marks anymore with means barley even anybody knows about soulmate marks unless you find it on the internet or something. Soulmate marks are just normal tattoos nowadays. And it's tattooed by an actual human being once you met your significant other, and its a choice as well. Not many people even do it.

Except for me.

I was born with a mark on my wrist.  
I always hide the mark, or just add some makeup over it to make it disappear. Your mark is supposed to be a mix of yours and your soulmate's personality. Mine is a Lemon with a leaf on top. I guess its pretty much a Bittersweet or sweet and sour personality. And maybe he is the lemon and I'm the leaf? Or are we both the lemon and the leaf? It makes no sense, and I'm pretty much in doubt that I will ever meet my soulmate. I started to hang out with Jason and Talyn more, I didn't tell them about my soulmate mark yet. Eventually, I trusted them enough to tell them about my mark. When I told them about they were just like "Oh." Talyn surprisingly didn't know what a mark was while Jason did, so I told her about it. For both of them, I was the only one they ever met with the mark.

Anyways, I'm currently playing guitar under the forest, its a song I wrote . As I am halfway into the song I see a familiar face. Its other outcast of the school, Oliver. Oliver pushed me and stormed away calling me a freak today. I started shivering, and just walked outside since it was almost the end of the school day anyways. So I started walking home and grabbed my guitar, trying not to run into my dad. Once I grabbed it I walked to the forest and sat under my favorite tree, it's calming. I finally removed my wig and turned on the voice changer I have in my throat to help me sound like a male. And now here we are, I stop my guitar strumming and stare at Oliver. To my surprise, he smiles. "Sorry for disturbing you. Keep going, I like this song and your voice." So I continue playing the song and he sits near me.

Once I complete the song he claps. "T-Thank you." I giggle. "No problem! Robin, right?" I nod in response. "Well hi Robin, my name is Oliver." I smile, actually comfortable talking to someone for once. An ant starts crawling up my arm so I roll up my sleeve and pick the ant up, setting it on the ground. Connor stares at my arm in shock, I totally forgot about my soulmate mark. "R-Robin. I-Is that a Soulmate Mark?" I suddenly realize what he saying and nods, then he pulls his arm out and rolls his sleeve up, having the exact same mark as me, a lemon with a leaf on top. "Robin, We are soulmates." I mean, he was cute. But why did Oliver push me? Before I could say anything else he places his hand on my cheek and moves me closer to his face. A blush starts forming on my face and he places his lips on mine, kissing me. I kiss back. I never had this feeling before, but I like it.

After a while, Oliver pulls away. Pretty much a flustered mess. We both look at each other in shock,

(Completed here, I have no plans of redoing it )


End file.
